Elvis Presley (Waxdroid)
"Anybody got a burger? Haven't eaten in five minutes" -Elvis Presley (RD: Meltdown) The Waxdroid version of Elvis Presley was encountered by the Red Dwarf crew on Waxworld . Biography Built to resemble the famous singer from the 20th century, the Waxdroid Elvis was placed on Waxworld where, along with other heroes and villains from Earth's History, he was programmed to act in the manner of his namesake. He was dressed in a typical Elvis costume: a white and gold jacket with a huge collar, white trousers, a red shirt and large sunglasses. His programming restricted him to performing only the same tasks over and over but, after millions of years alone, he and the other Waxdroids learned to break their programming and lead independent lives. Although the Waxdroids now had free will, they were unable to overcome their basic personality traits. This led the villains to declare war on the heroes, including Presley. As the years passed, the heroes lost the majority of their best warriors, leaving Presley with an important role. Of all the celebrities left, the real Presley was one of the few who had seen military service. When Rimmer and Kryten fled Prehistoric World and entered Heroworld, it was Elvis and Pope Gregory who captured them while on patrol. Elvis carried out his military duties with flamboyant gestures and vocalisations, in the same way that his real counterpart had acted on stage. He explained the nature of the war to Rimmer, who instantly took it upon himself to lead the heroes to victory. To this end, he promoted Presley to the rank of Sergeant (the rank the real Presley attained in the U.S. army). Presley became Rimmer's drill instructor, leading the heroes on long training runs which included cadences of such flamboyance that the other troops could not respond. He was unswervingly loyal to Rimmer, taking Lister and The Cat into custody when they questioned the suicidal nature of Rimmer's plan. He then led the heroes on a daylight charge over the minefield, where he and all the attackers were killed by gunshots and explosions. Personality Elvis exhibited the same personality as his real-life counterpart, but exagerrated to extremes. He was flamboyant and spoke with a southern drawl. He frequently made gestures and poses similar to those exhibited on stage by the real Presley. Skills Like the real Presley, the Waxdroid version was a natural performer. He was a skilled singer and entertainer. His many years of warfare had also made him a talented soldier and battlefield leader. Quotes * "Reach for the sky, boys! Thank you very much." (RD: Meltdown) * "You've been wonderful prisoners, you really have." (RD: Meltdown ) Behind the Scenes * Rob Grant and Doug Naylor planned to write an episode in which the real Elvis Presley was discovered by the Dwarfers in stasis, but nothing came of it. Trivia * Clayton Mark sang the closing credits song in character as Elvis Presley. * Clayton also appeared in the video for Danny John-Jules' release of Tongue Tied as Elvis. Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Waxdroids Category:Series IV